


Dude, Where is My Body?

by lita



Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [42]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternative Scene, Angst, Angst and Humor, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Gallows Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Mostly Gen, POV Stephen Strange, Pre-Slash, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: Despite his racing heart rate, he forced himself to fly slowly to Stark. “I couldn’t find my body.” He was not proud for the fact that he couldn’t hide the panic in his voice.“Dude, you can’t just lose your body. Sure, some idiots can lose their cars. But people don’t just lose their body. Are you sure you park your body in the same place? Perhaps you forget which room you put it.”The alternate scene for Stephen's rescue scene as shown on Twitter recently where he donned the Iron Man suit.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Peter Parker, Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/582364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Dude, Where is My Body?

**Author's Note:**

> -Unbetaed and non native speaker so please kindly point out any mistakes  
> -Warning: swearing, terrible attempts of description for a ship, and terrible humor.

Stephen opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. He could feel aches all over his body especially his throat. He was floating face down in a dim room. He tried to move but he couldn’t.

The floating part worried him. His logic told him he should worry about a lot of things but he told it to shut up.

The Cloak flew in front of his eyeline and poked him.

He immediately remembered what happened. Oh shit! He was in an embarrassing losing fight against a Voldermort wannabe. Being immobile and alone in a foreign dark room didn’t bode well for his future well being and even worse for the Time Stone and the fate of the Universe.

There was only one thing left to do. He concentrated and immediately felt the relief of being pain free as his astral form got separated from his body.

The Cloak wanted to follow him but he stopped her. “Don’t. I want to be inconspicuous.” The last thing he needed was having a red flying Cloak zipping around the enemy zone.

She immediately turned down her collars and lowered herself. He felt bad. “I want you to do an important task. Please protect my body when I’m gone.”

She looked up, bobbed her collars a few times, and quickly settled herself around his physical body.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he surveyed his surroundings. He wasn’t sure where he was. He needed to fly out of the building to find out where he was. On the off chance he was still in New York, perhaps he could find a way to contact Wong. He was hoping his friend was doing well.

There was no elegant strategy to navigate where he was. He just flew through walls until there was no more walls.

He noticed the walls were made of unrecognized metals. He was a doctor, not a metallurgy so he just shrugged it off.

The first room he went through was empty but he could see some blood and urine stains on the floor and the wall. He drew a deep breath to calm down his racing pulse. It was ridiculous that he could feel his heartbeat when he was in his astral form.

The second room was similar.

The third room also had blood stains plus straps that could hold a person at the wall and a lot of sharp objects on the table. There was no imagination required to know the function of the room. He could feel chill up his spine which again was a ridiculous concept.

He was expecting something similar in the next room and was extremely surprised to find out there was nothing. As in no wall, no room, no building, nothing—just a very fast and dark empty space. He flew a few feet further and turned around.

His blood ran cold. “I’m in that freaking donut ship!”

He drew plenty of deep breaths to calm his nerve. There was no way he could reach Wong or other sorcerer in his astral form. There was a limit to the distance he could travel. Besides, he needed to be present to attend his body in case Voldermort doing some unthinkable thing when he was away.

He needed to survey the rest of the ship.

The best way was to go around the perimeter of the donut and slowly work to the middle of it. That reminded him that he hadn’t had any breakfast or lunch. Not that he could feel any hunger when he was in this form. This time he listened to his logic which told his lower brain to shut up.

He returned to third torture room and turned right. He discovered that it was an empty space with no floor. There was only one bridge to connect this room to another room thirty feet away.

He was surprised to find a red metal figure crouching in the middle of the bridge, trying to determine which way to go.

He turned his form visible and called him. “Stark, what’re you doing here?”

Stark immediately turned around with both of his repulsors aiming at him. “It was you! Don’t ever scare me like that ever again. I have a heart condition.” He lowered down his repulsors. “Why are you transparent and floating? Are you like dead? Am I too late? Are you Strange the unfriendly ghost? Can I see dead people now? But ghosts don’t exist.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Now is not the time for existential question. No, I’m not dead. At least not yet. But who knows what happens in the near future? I’m in my astral form.”

Stark looked him up and down. “As in astral projection? I need to do my reading on you. Friday, could you record his biodata?”

Before Stark got any response from whoever Friday was, he interrupted him. “Now is also not the time for your research. If you don’t rescue me immediately, there might be no Universe left.”

Stark’s body turned straight and rigid. “No pressure, right? Where’re you?”

“Let me go and check. I’ll be back before you blink.” That was true because time worked differently when he was in astral form. He learned about that at one of his saddest days.

He turned invisible and went back to the next room, then flew to the next, and then the next which was where his body was located. Or had been located. It was gone!

He flew back to Stark. He remembered about not giving the guy heart attack so he made himself visible as soon as he flew pass the last wall.

Despite his racing heart rate, he forced himself to fly slowly to Stark. “I couldn’t find my body.” He was not proud for the fact that he couldn’t hide the panic in his voice.

“Dude, you can’t just lose your body. Sure, some idiots can lose their cars. But people don’t just lose their body. Are you sure you park your body in the same place? Perhaps you forget which room you put it.”

Stephen had no time to tell Stark that he had a photographic memory. “No, I don’t forget. It was just not there!”

Stark raised both palms in the air. “See, that’s why I hate magic. Normal people don’t have their ghost bodies floating around and lose their non-ghost bodies. I guess we need to do a brute search in the ship then.”

Before he could answer, he saw a red floaty thing at the corner of his eyes. Within one millisecond, the Cloak arrived right in front of them. She gestured to Stephen to follow her. “I guess she knows where my body is.”

“Yup. Apparently, your piece of outerwear has more intelligence than you. Show me the way Cloakie!”

He had no time to retort since he was worried about his body. Yeah, he knew it sounded as insane as what Stark made of him.

Since Stark and the Cloak couldn’t go through walls, at least without creating massive holes in them, they crept through slowly through the ship.

The Cloak led them to the other side of the bridge. They went through a sort of equipment room. The other end of the room showed a big empty space. Well, relatively empty. He found out his body floated in the middle of the room with a lot of needles floated around his body. Voldermort was waiting in front of him.

He was not sure if his astral form could turn pale and whether Stark could see it.

Stark said, “Shit”. Finally something they could agree on. “I’ve a plan. Might be terrible. But it was better than ending like a pin cushion. Do you trust me?”

**Author's Note:**

> -The tweet I mentioned is here: https://twitter.com/ComicBook/status/1254561764911403009  
> In the comments below, there were some concept arts for the alternate scenes including Stephen surprised Tony in his astral form. The rest of the scenes will be in the next chapter.  
> -I didn't actually make up the losing his body part. It was in the official description of the alternate scene. And it happened in the comic more often than Stephen would like :)  
> -Sorry, it's not my best work but I couldn't tell my brain no to write it. I would like to see the original shot version of the scene. Pretty please MCU.


End file.
